Unexpected Want
by Kanchome
Summary: Logan is a loved prostitute. When he gets Kendall Knight as a client, will this empty, sad, boy, be loved finally? Kogan! SmutXX
1. Hello Sexy

"Are you kidding?" I groaned, speaking to my boss. "I will not accept him again. No matter how much money!"

Mr. Roque, sighed and knew that I was the best prostitute he had, so he gave in. "Fine, Carlos will take him. I guess I'll put you with, uh, Mr. Knight. He just wants the full thing tonight."

"Great, that's better than that gross, horrible, excuse for a person," I laughed.

"You need to leave now. He wants you in thirty minutes. You know where the Palm Woods is right?"

I nodded and grabbed the info sheet, reading it as I went to the parking lot.

"Palm Woods?" James asked. "I'll take ya'. I have a client there. It's a new one. They call him-" James looked at his paper. "Guitar Dude."

I smiled and fallowed him to the car. We both stayed silent, and I read my paper. According to this, he is a starting singer, wants this completely secret, total green eyed hottie, and he is rather gentle. He left the other agency because of the same reason most did. They didn't have very "clean" workers. Also, he is completely free of STDs.

I came back to reality by James patting me, informing me we are there. We say a small "good luck" and go to our rooms. After a few minutes of searching I found the apartment. I gave a few knocks and waited. Within seconds, the tall, blonde, beautiful boy answered the door.

I fallowed him into his living room. The place was nice. A little teenager, but nice. I felt like I wanted to jump and scream. The walls were a lightish blue, the arrangement of furniture was set up to allow a lot of running and playing. He showed me where to sit and sat beside me.

"I'm Logan," I greeted. "I'll be your, um, 'server' tonight."

He giggled a little and introduced," I'm Kendal, and I'll be your hottie tonight." He smiled, making me ease up a little.

I wanted to just stare at his smile all day, but I was redirected by him asking for my papers.

After looking them over, I blurted out, "You don't have to use a condom."

"Oh, okay. Noted," he said.

He put the papers down on the table and gave me a look, asking, "how do we start?"

I just kissed him and let him guide me through it. It's my job to let him do what he likes. Like a live sex toy. I could feel he was nervous. His kiss was light, his hands were stiff and uneasy, and he started sweating heavily. I started undressing him, taking each button through the hole slowly, forcing him to lie down. I knew that he wanted me to take some charge. He was like a lost, horny puppy.

"Thank you," he barely breathed out.

I began moving down, kissing his semi bare torso, fumbling with the buckle on his pants. When I finally reached the waist of his dark skinny jeans, I had pulled them down. He had a turning look, as though he was already orgasming. I started palming him through his plaid boxers. I decided to continue on because he was already hard and starting to leak through.

I looked up, asking for permission before continuing. He never opened his eyes, so I went on anyway. I pulled the waist down to meet with the shed pants. He wasn't small in any means, but not excessively large either. Possibly seven inches. I start doing what always brings the clients back; my amazing blow jobs.

I swirl my tongue around the thumping head, making his breathing heavier instantly. I start lightly putting suction as I enter it into my mouth. I slow down a little, feeling he would cum to soon. The smell irradiating from him was sweet and somewhat salty from sweating a little. I start licking stripes up the length, not reaching the sensitive head. I feel a little pressure of him trying to lift my head off.

When I look up, I see him shifting positions with me. He undresses me rather quick and robotically. He had lust drowning his eyes. He signaled me to turn around, me putting my ass in his face. I continue where I left, and feel the warm, wet heat of his tongue on my hole. After four years of this, I am usually not hard to get ready. Tonight I had already made the effort of prepping myself anyhow.

He starts darting his tongue around. I hear a bottle click open and loose the sensation. I feel a little saddened by the loss, but was given more. He started pressing two fingers into me, sliding with ease. He quickly ads a third and scissors with the triple fingers.

I turn around, feeling ready. "You on top," he groaned.

I smiling big and gladly positioned myself, lining my ass with his hungry dick. I grab the bottle and pour some on the member and a little into me before slowly lowering down. He bites the arm of the dark couch at the warm feeling of my experienced hole.

"God!" He yelled out.

I loved vocal clients. I lower down, eventually hitting his cleanly shaved pubes. I start slow, and gradually increase. I do everything, trying to please him as best I can.

I truly felt like I may actually have my own orgasm from this. Everything was just the right size, and along with pleasuring him, I tried to hit everything that makes me shutter. This is definitely my favorite position because I can do what I like.

"G-gonna c-cum," he managed to choke out before I feel the warm gooey liquid burst inside me and slowly seep out.

The feeling of the ropes of cum against my walls makes me cum with him in loud screams. I sent spurt after spurt of cum, covering his bare, toned, pale chest.

I lift myself off if him and lay beside him, both of us panting. After I catch my breath, I stand up and start cleaning my self, and putting on my clothes.

"Stop," Kendall gasped. I waited for him to sit up and return to normal breathing. "I'll pay extra, but please, just lay with me tonight."

It took me by surprise. I had never had a request like this, but extra money for sleeping next to someone? How could I pass that up?

I nod and he heads to his room, motioning me to him. I fallow behind, sending a message to James, _Go on. I am going to be a looong while._

I enter his bedroom. It was rather plain and boring, but beautiful. I set my things down and start going to him. I lay on the warm sheets, and he orders me to undress. Once I have everything on the floor, he grabs me and hugs me, falling asleep. I watch his adorable face as he breaths and I feel the now cooled cum he had yet to clean off.

Usually I feel awful, unfulfilled and used, but tonight I felt like I was in a relationship with this man. Maybe it could happen?

* * *

**Hope it was okay. sorry for crappy smut Xo. Pleaseeeee REVIEW! **


	2. Surprise!

**Thank you all sooo much! awesome reviews make me want to write! hope this chapter is okay! Thank you!**

* * *

I wake up in an instant to the sound of Kendall yelling and freaking out. "What the FUCK?!" He yelled out.

"Hello," I grinned.

"Who are you?" He said, starting to be quieter, but not at all more calm.

"I'm the hooker you hired last night. After I "finished work" you told me to stay and just lay with you."

"Shit," he said, sitting on the bed.

"What, you have hired us before. Well, a different agency but still the same."

He started to calm down a little. I finally got to look at those eyes he had hidden all night. It surprised me a little at how blood shot they were. I expected him to have at least something in him, most people do when we get hired, but he must have been on something hard as beaten as his eyes looked. I could barely make out the green.

"At least your a hooker. Are you clean?" He laughed, trying to ease up.

"Yes, and so are you," I laughed back.

"I'm just glad I didn't just get some random guy off the street to fuck me."

"Well, I'm glad you are a little relieved, and you were the one on top," I joked. Now I know why he didn't really know how to take over. He must be the submissive one.

"Oh, weird," he chuckled. "Most of the time, the guys I pick up are brutes who won't bottom to save their lives. I wish I could have been in my own mind to experience it."

"It was amazing," I stated. "So, I guess I better leave."

"Um, yea... Sorry about all of this. Oh!" He shouted, grabbing the wallet on the night stand. "Here," he said, handing me a bundle of hundreds.

I smiled and turned, leaving and putting a slip of paper with my number on it on the dresser.

I walked out of the building and smiled at the crisp October air. I gave a delighted sigh for my favorite time of year. Hopefully he would call me, but I doubted it. Even in a fairy tale, the prostitute doesn't get the man. The good thing about today is, I don't work and James is taking me on a "date". We both feel so lonely that we go on a friendly date at least twice a month. Sometimes we end up drunk and wake up covered in each others seed and with horrid hangovers. Others, we stay up late, watch movies that we fan girl over, then we just sleep on the couch together.

As I try to walk home, I get a text from James, _Meet me at Gauziano's at six_. I reply with a smile and rush home.

He must be planning something because that is my favorite place, and usually only go when I go on real dates. My dating life is pretty good, until the first couple are over and I tell them what I do. Then it's all over.

When I finally reach the house, I throw everything down and notice that it's already three. I rush over to the fridge and grab the cold Chinese take out, engulfing it quickly. After throwing it down in the trash, I dart to the shower, washing away everything from last night. The cheap cologne, cover up, and the feeling of sex.

I finish and put on a nice, button up, purple shirt, a pair of nice, dark jeans, and some of my best hair supplies. When I finally finish, I run out to a can that I had already called to get me.

When I finally get in, I hear my phone alert me of a message.

_Hi, it's Kendall. I want to just say that, I kind of want to see you again. You are cute and seem really nice. Maybe have dinner sometime?_

"Oh my god!" I whisper to myself. I never would have thought this would happen.

I quickly replied. Sure I don't know when.

I finally arrived at the restaurant where James was waiting for me in similar apparel. I joined him and went inside, waiting for a reply from Kendall.

"You look amazing tonight." He said, smiling largely and sex filled. I could tell he wanted some tonight.

I thanked him as he got our table. We had to wait at the bar for only twenty minutes before the man said it was ready. I checked my phone; still no reply.

We ordered our food, knowing exactly what we wanted after looking at the menu while waiting. He even splurged for a bottle of wine. Finally I heard my phone go off and I saw the long awaited message.

_Friday at eight?_

I replied, Yes! Then put it away.

"I'm so glad that we can do this," James said, pouring our glasses.

"Yea, lets us unwind from all of those nasty perverts."

He smiled and we both drank from the glasses.

Finally our food had arrived and when the waiter turned around, it was Carlos!

"Oh! Hi!" He jumped.

"When did you start here?" I asked.

"Just a couple hours ago. I quit from the agency after getting stuck with Mr. Morano, thanks Logan." He sarcastically smirked.

"Well, good for you," James cheered.

He put the plates of food in front of us and left. The rest of the time, James and I enjoyed the food and joked about the clients we have. After we finished we decided to go sit at a private section in the bar and drink the rest if the wine.

"Logan, I have something I really wanna' say," he started.

"Shoot," I told him.

"I really like you. I wanted to do all of this as a build up so you would say yes. I started all of these "fake dates" because I really wanted to be on dates with you. I love you, and I want you to marry me."

My mouth hung in complete surprise. "What?" I said, getting caught choking.

"Marry me!" He shouted.

When he finally said those words, I got a message from Kendall.

_It's a date!:)_


End file.
